¡Naide se mete con mi Nia!
by alphaprimus
Summary: Pequeño relato de una "cita" entre Shidou y Nia, espero que disfruten de esta loca idea


**Renuncia de derechos:** Date a Live es propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**¡Nadie se mete con mi Nia!**

En la residencia Itsuka, Shidou se estaba preparando y vistiendo de forma normal, una camisa blanca, un suéter sin mangas negro pantalones azules oscuros y unos zapatos negros.

_—Uf. Espero que todo salga bien._

Era la línea pensamiento del joven de pelo azul. Estaba preparándose para salir con Nia… No era una cita exactamente iba a ayudarla con su venta de manga, era su turno de tenerlo todo el día y decidido esto, no quería hacerla sentir mal al recordarlo…

**Flash back.**

Shidou estaba calmado, estaba pensando en un plan de ataque para todas las chicas… La verdad incluso con la ayuda de Reine era difícil, entonces sonó su teléfono.

_—"¡Chico!"_

—Es bueno escucharte Nia.

_—"Lo mismo puedo decir, tengo una petición para nuestra cita" —_canturreo feliz.

—Este… Claro, solo dime.

_—"Jeje, siempre tan complaciente y bueno chico, quiero que tomemos ese tiempo para ir a un evento donde promocionare mi manga…"_

—¿Estas segura? Es decir, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para nosotros y de divertirnos…

_—"Sí, lo estoy, además, solo con estar juntos es suficiente para que sea divertido."_

—Bueno, esta bien haremos eso ese día.

_—"Ya está, te veré ese día…"_

—Espero ese día entonces…

Responde para cortar la llamada.

**Fin del flash back.**

Shidou solo pudo suspirar ante esa idea, sinceramente estaba nervioso… Y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era un evento ¡Publico!, donde cualquiera podría verlo y asociar con que tenía una relación con Nia, o como es mejor conocido como mangaka Honjou Souji…

_—Bueno, no importa se lo prometí._

Después de terminar de arreglarse, sale de forma tranquila y va a la casa de Nia, quien lo estaba esperando ya lista con todo lo que necesitaba, llego y al tocar el timbre ella bajo de forma tranquila.

—¡Buenos días, chico! —exclamo con fervor y felicidad.

—Este… Sí, buenos días Nia. —responde con una gota de sudor en la sien—. Es bueno verte de tan buen humor, pero ¿Eso es todo?

—Jejeje obviamente que no, ya mandé todo con otras personas, seria demasiado llevarlo solo nosotros 2. —le dice muy feliz para tomarlo y apresar su brazo derecho contra su escaso pecho—. Y puedo ir de tu brazo…

Shidou, pudo sentir claramente el escaso pecho de Nia, el que no fuera grande no significa que no le cause pena, oh cierto placer culpable… Es decir, la suavidad de esa parte de la anatomía de Nia era indudable, y solo podía pensar en esa piel tersa y blanca… Se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza, eso estaba mal, aunque claro que no era su… Como decirlo, punto más encantador ese puesto se lo lleva su parte inferior, esas provocativas caderas, junto a esos buenos formados glúteos, y ni hablar de esas piernas delgadas y atléticas de Nia, de solo pensar en aquello se coloro ligeramente y volvió a pensar en su tersa piel, pero…

—Chico, andando tenemos que llegar pronto.

La voz de Nia lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, se sacudió esas impuras y oscuras ideas de su mente, tenia que concentrarse en ayudar a Nia en lo que le fuera posible… Solo asintió con la cabeza y continuaron hasta el lugar del evento.

Al llegar, Shidou tuvo que ponerse a ayudar a cargar cajas y organizar todo junto con Nia, el día paso sin contra tiempos, pero Nia no perdió ninguna oportunidad para ponerse acaramelada con "Su chico", esto por supuesto causo revuelo, muchos pensaron que Nia era hombre… Y que se pusiera así de acaramelada con Shidou, dio pie a pensar que estos eran… Bueno Homosexuales, aunque eso no tuviera nada de malo, para la mala suerte de Shidou, rey del chisme de Raizen estaba ahí, nada más ni nada menos que su amigo Tonomachi Hiroto, quien se asustó de ello y no perdió la oportunidad de ir con el chisme, y no fue el único también varios periodistas… Pobre Shidou no sabe lo que le espera, pero esto realmente no seria lo verdaderamente sorprendente.

En fin, todo salió a pedir de boca para Nia, tuvo su divertido día junto a su chico, y pudo vender todo su manga, claro después de terminar ambos salieron a comer tranquilamente, solo para terminar y que Shidou la lleve a su casa para dirigirse a la propia.

A la mañana siguiente, noto que en su teléfono había bastante notificaciones de redes sociales, solo lo ignoro, tendría que verlo después de realizar totalmente sus labores domésticos diarios, bajo para encontrar que nadie se había levantado todavía, sonríe de forma calmada tendría tranquilidad para cocinar, pone manos a la obra, a la hora y media todas ya estaban ahí y Shidou tenia todo ya listo.

Kotori de buen humor prende la televisión y estaban en un noticiero de farándula.

_—Muy buenos días a todo y todas, aquí en su noticiero favorito. Hoy tenemos la noticia más jugosa que hemos tenido en algún tiempo… Y resulta que el afamado mangaka Honjou Souji, ¡Tiene pareja! Pero las sorpresas no terminan ahí… No señor, además parece que el afamado mangaka es Homosexual, y para cerecita sobre el pastel, parece que le gustan… ¡Jóvenes!_

Eso hace que Shidou se ponga totalmente pálido, lo había confundido con ser del otro bando, y para colmo la risa de Kotori Kaguya y Yuzuru no se hicieron esperar.

—Vaya, vaya Shidou, no esperaba que tuvieras esos gustos. —dice con una sonrisa socarrona Kotori.

—¡Fuajajajja, no puedo creerlo! Que risa jajajaja, supongo que tendremos que buscar otra propiedad compartida ¿No, Yuzuru?

—Afirmativo. Fufufu.

Shidou tenia una venita en su sien, el era bastante paciente, pero esto llegaba a un nuevo nivel, y las espíritus de solo verlo sintieron cierto miedo, apretó con todas sus fuerzas su puño derecho, luego tomo su teléfono con otra mano y confirmo lo que temía, todo eran burlas, oh solicitudes de amistad de otro compañeros de la academia que parece que son Homo…

Shidou, con toda la furia que tenía, solo pudo irse a su cuarto sin comer para llamar a Nia, para que preparara una conferencia de prensa, cuando le fuera posible.

Para su suerte, fue esa misma tarde los demás espíritus lo dejaron en paz, que de solo ver el aura demoniaca que cargaba no quería molestarlo, por temor al terrible virus-T. Shidou fue junto con Nia, y por supuesto le pidieron primera declaraciones a él y las dará con gusto.

—Primero que nada, buenas tardes, ahora se que muchos tienen sus inquietudes sobre todas esta situación y vengo a responderles esas mismas inquietudes. —dice por el micrófono de forma tranquila— ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza!? ¿Cómo comparan a un hombre, con lo bella que es ella!? ¡Y sí! Es mujer, no puedo tolerar que osen confundir y se metan con mi Nia. —bramo mas que furioso el joven.

Semejantes declaraciones les dio miedo a los propios periodistas, ese joven estaba iracundo, todos tragaron y dieron un paso hacia atrás, no querían tener que hacerle preguntas…

Nia, por su parte estaba impresionada, ver tanto fervor y convicción al hablar de ella… Solo hizo que un pequeño tinte carmesí cubriera sus mejillas, solo bajo la cabeza y esboza una pequeña sonrisa y se acerca a Shidou para jalarle ligeramente de su camisa.

Shidou voltea a verla y de solo verla en ese estado, sintió su corazón acelerarse de ver lo hermosa que se veía Nia, de forma automática la toma con delicadeza de su mentón hace que lo vea y le planta un tierno y duradero beso a la bella mujer.

Nia solo corresponde de forma torpe, los periodistas solo se emocionan y toman fotos del beso, seguro serian de nuevo los titulares de mañana, al terminar el beso Shidou pego su frente con la de Nia.

—Gracias por defenderme de esa forma, Shidou-kun.

—No tienes porque agradecerme, linda.

**Fin.**

Espero que les haya gustado esta curiosa idea que me surgió por algo que me menciono un… Bueno amigo Kyubi1, te agradezco la idea para esta idea.


End file.
